The Daughter of Valhalla
by Petchricor
Summary: On a normal day in the canyon Caboose brings home a small bundle that will bring joy, humor, and trouble all throughout the canyon of Valhalla. Her name is Ally and she is the daughter of Valhalla *Slight AU after season 8. Rated T just in case*
1. Welcome Home

**Hey there everybody! First things first, Some of you know, and some of you don't know, that I make video tributes to different things (mostly Red vs Blue of course!) and am having a hard time getting input before I publish them up on Youtube. My sister doesn't always have time to take a look at them and by the time she does I've wanted to publish it for a few months. So, I'm looking for someone that I can send the videos to so I can get some input on what to do with them! You will have to be able to watch on QuickTime Player or something else that will work with Mac video files. If you are interested add me on Skype! Petchricor-117. And hell, even if you aren't add me anyway! I love chatting with people~**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Wash tossed the empty shotgun shell up in the air and caught it absentmindedly over and over again as he looked the canyon over, Valhalla had been pretty peaceful considering they hadn't had any major adventures in quite some time and that was a good thing since dealing with the daily squabbles was bad enough. Wash sighed and caught the shell once more, going still as he saw Caboose running towards the base quickly holding something in his arms. Wash froze in an uncomfortable manner and got to his feet quickly to head back into the base. He went down the ramp, watching Caboose enter through the door swiftly, and was heading down the hall when he heard Tucker speak up from the kitchen.

"Where did you find it?" Tucker exclaimed from the kitchen, Wash went still as he listened. He could tell Tucker was panicking and could hear someone pacing but he couldn't tell whether it was Caboose or Tucker.

"It was in a box on the canyon wall, I was up there exploring and I found it," Caboose said, even more panic in his voice than in Tucker's. Wash's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he crept closer towards the kitchen to hear better. Tucker groaned a bit in irritation.

"So you just grabbed it?!" Caboose made a soft clicking noise with is tongue and Wash swore he heard Tucker whisper a soft apology. "Ok, nevermind, for once I think you had the right idea, you couldn't have just left it there. But, what the hell are we supposed to do? Wash is gonna flip!"

"I don't know! But-but we have to try, right? I mean, we brought Wash in didn't we?" Caboose said slowly, Tucker giving out an irritated growl.

"Yeah, but he's a full-grown man with special training! This isn't! Caboose, you probably just got us in a ton of trouble!" Caboose mumbled something and Tucker growled again. Wash got closer to the door and furrowed his brow. "What the HELL were you thinking?! Uh-oh." Wash's furrowed brows flew up at the sound of crying, but it wasn't Caboose.

"Now look what you did, Tucker! Shh, it's ok," Caboose said and Tucker groaned yet again. Wash stood up straight and entered the kitchen, both soldiers going completely still at the sight of their commanding officer. Wash stared down at the bundle in Caboose's arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket and crying loudly in fear of Tucker's shouts. Also, Wash noted, Caboose had no idea how to hold a baby.

"You're holding him wrong," Wash said softly, walking over and taking the baby carefully from Caboose. Caboose let him without hesitation and Tucker watched with a mix of wonder and admiration as Wash held the baby gently against his chest, looking down at it. "Hey there champ, what's a brave soldier like you crying about?" Tucker resisted the urge to laugh and Caboose grinned as Wash bobbed the baby gently up and down. After a few moments the crying stopped and the baby looked up at Wash, cooing and reaching a hand up. Wash looked between Tucker and Caboose, who were both staring.

"Well…?" Tucker prompted, looking almost hopeful. Wash looked over at Caboose, who was staring down at the baby as if thinking of a way to say goodbye, they both knew that Wash would say they had to give it to a town nearby or something, they couldn't take care of a child without the right resources. "Wash?" Wash looked down at the baby, bright blue eyes looking back up at him and a smile covered its face. He sighed and looked up again, eying them both.

"I'm not taking care of him myself, that's final." Wash jumped as Caboose and Tucker cheered, hugging him from both sides, though careful of the baby, and the baby giggled at their excitement. "I mean it though! If I end up taking care of it all my myself I'm taking it away."

"You got it! We will totally help!" Caboose promised. "Maybe we can even get the Reds to help us sometimes! Yeah! Major Cupcake will know how to help!" Wash shook his head but smiled despite himself.

"I will totally help, I'm not a fan of kids but this one is ours and I'm helping! God that sounded weird," Tucker said, getting Wash to laugh a bit in reply. "Is it a boy or a girl…?" Wash looked down at the baby, who was looking between them curiously. Caboose and Tucker released Wash so he could carefully unwrap the baby to see the gentiles. "Well?" Wash wrapped the baby back up.

"It's a girl," he told them and they both started chattering instantly. "Quiet." Wash didn't shout, more or less just used a stern tone, and half expect them to keep talking but despite his worries they went silent and looked at him. "I seriously don't trust you guys with naming her, so I'm going to list three names and you guys have to choose one. Ok?" They nodded eagerly. "All right then." Wash thought quickly of three girl names he could use and only three came to mind. "Amanda, Jessica, and Allison." He forced himself not to jump at the last one, why had he said that? Both looked at each other, then back at Wash.

"Allison," they said together and Wash blinked, looking down at her thoughtfully.

"We can call her Ally for short!" Caboose said excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Can we show her to the Reds now? Please?!" Wash nodded. "Yay!" Caboose pranced out of the kitchen with Tucker and Wash right behind. He looked down at the child he was cradling and found himself smiling as she giggled, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Wash looked ahead as he exited the base to see Caboose and Tucker talking to each other, discussing chores by the sounds of it. Wash chuckled in amusement at the two of them and looked back down as she cooed, reaching a tiny hand up towards him. Wash hesitated but let her hold his armored finger, she squealed and wiggled with a huge baby grin. He smiled.

"Welcome to Valhalla, Ally," he said softly. "I think you're going to like it here." Wash looked up to see Caboose running towards Red base shouting while Tucker ran after him telling him to wait for him and Wash. Wash grinned and looked back down at her. "You're _really_ going to like it here." By the time Wash got into Red base Red team was just hearing the end of Caboose's story about Ally, with Tucker fixing some details, and they looked very interested, even Sarge who was rubbing his chin. "Hello." Everyone turned and Donut gasped, going over to look Ally over a bit.

"She's adorable!" he said with a grin. Wash smiled and watched as the Reds came to get a good look at her. Sarge was the first to ask if he could hold it and of course Wash said yes, handing her carefully over to Red team's leader. Sarge gave a soft chuckle and Ally gave a soft, happy squeal as she smiled. "Why Ally?"

"It's short for Allison," Wash answered. Grif blinked and looked up at Wash.

"Wasn't that Tex's name?" Everyone looked up at Wash and he blinked, just nodding slowly. "Well, I doubt she'll be a much of a bitch." Grif smiled as Ally held onto his finger, giggling. "And if you are, you will be in so much trouble I swear." Everyone laughed at that and Wash smiled, glad no one asked. Though Tucker was curious, but he figured it would be better to ask later. Wash watched from the sidelines as everyone started talking about different chores and things, never budding in with their joy and happiness. Wash was vaguely aware they had come to the discussion of titles, many joking ones of 'godfather-dickhead' and 'uncle-dirtbag' coming into the mix.

"Oh! Oh! I want her to call me Auntie-Donut!" Everyone burst out laughing at this but didn't object in the slightest. In the end Sarge gruffly agreed to be called 'grandpa', Grif and Simmons were her Uncles and Tucker and Caboose were her big brothers. They continued to chat as Ally seemed to be falling asleep yet again, her eyes drooping and she yawned quite a few times. Wash found himself resisting the urge to take her from Sarge's arms and back to Blue Base for a good rest. "Oh! Oh!" Donut said with a huge grin, everyone turning to look at him. He pointed over at Wash, who jumped and stared at the hand gesturing towards him. "Wash should be Daddy!" Everyone went quiet, there was no laughing or mocking stares as they waited for Wash to respond. He blinked.

"Uh..." Wash glanced down at Ally, who was practically asleep now, then back up at everyone's faces. Tucker raised a brow and Wash sighed. "Yeah, all right, fine." Caboose grinned and clapped. "But if _any_ of you call me that I will kill you, understand?" They all laughed and Wash grinned, but it faded as Ally began to cry at being woken up. "Uh...why don't I take her back for a nap or something?" Sarge nodded in agreement and walked over.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He handed Ally over and Wash nodded in farewell before leaving Red base and heading across the canyon. He could hear the others all talking as he left and glanced down at Ally, who was settling down in his arms with a yawn. He smiled softly and chuckled a bit at the sight, looking back up at Blue base as it came closer. He sighed in content and glanced back down at the now sleeping child he held.

"Welcome home, Allison."

* * *

**This is the first chapter in a mini-series I will be doing of them raising little Ally. If anyone wants to see them doing something silly let me know and I'll do it~ Of course there will be the 'firsts' chapters, basically about her first words, her first steps, etc. It may be awhile before I make her a toddler, just because them with a baby is gonna be hilariously sweet~**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Oreos, Cake and Paint

**And here is chapter two! I have a question at the bottom for you, so be sure to check that out. Enjoy**

* * *

Wash groaned as a loud crying filled Blue Base, waking up all three occupants within it. Wash stretched and looked down at Ally, who laid in the makeshift bed he and Tucker had made earlier that night. She was crying and thrashing around, but what was the matter eluded Wash as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to pick her up. Tucker stumbled into the doorway with a huge yawn and looked over as Wash rocked Ally gently in his arms, trying to get her to settle down. Caboose came in behind Tucker, his blonde hair messier than ever as he did so and frowned softly at Ally. Ally only cried harder and Tucker walked out of the room and down the hall as Wash continued to rock her. Caboose went over at sat down, watching silently as Ally was rocked.

"What's wrong?" Caboose asked in a quiet, tired voice. Wash shrugged with a yawn and Caboose frowned a bit more. They both looked up as they heard Tucker curse from down the hall. After a short silence they turned their attention back to the crying Ally, whose noise hadn't lessened. Wash sighed heavily. "Can I try?" Wash nodded and carefully handed her over to Caboose, who rocked her gently and whispered to her, but her crying didn't lessen one bit. Wash sighed yet again and rubbed his face tiredly, the crying started to give him a headache.

"Here." Wash looked up as Tucker held out a makeshift bottle with milk in it. He blinked once and took it as Caboose took his cue and handed Ally over to Wash. "I tested it. It was hot the first time, that's why I cursed." Tucker sat on the other side of Wash as he fed Ally, the crying instantly stopped and they all let out sighs of content at the silence. "Oh thank God." Wash gave a soft chuckle and let Ally drink to her content, then Tucker took the bottle and put it back in the kitchen. Wash took Ally, set her up against his shoulder and gently pat her back until she let out a soft burp. He held her out in front of him again and she yawned. "Come on, Caboose." Caboose got up, bade Wash goodnight, and they left down the hall.

"You are a piece of work, ya know that?" Wash said tiredly as he lay down, setting Ally on the ground again. She looked up at him, her eyes wide open again. "What now?" Ally hiccuped and wiggled, frowning. "Oh, come on!" Wash sat up and picked her up again, holding her once more that night. She stopped and looked up at him, eyes drooping. "You're gonna be one of those, aren't you?" Wash sighed heavily and lay down on his back, setting Ally on his chest and laying his head down. She made a soft cooing noise and became still when Wash closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Ally."

AΩ 

Wash yawned and stretched before he glanced down to see Ally lifting her head to look around with a soft, almost confused noise as she heard Tucker and Caboose talking in the kitchen. Wash chuckled a bit and sat up, picking Ally up and setting her down on his pillow as he grabbed his combat boots and slipped them on. She giggled and smiled at him as he did so, making Wash chuckle and smile back at her as he stood. He picked her up and walked into the kitchen, where he spotted Tucker sleeping against his arm while Caboose ate his cereal.

"Morning," Wash greeted, getting Tucker to grunt and look up at him with a dumb, tired look on his face. Wash laughed a bit and walked around the kitchen, grabbing himself a hard boiled egg and making a bottle up for Ally. Tucker and Caboose watched silently as he cracked the egg in one hand and stripped away the pieces, sitting down once he was ready. He didn't look up as them as he fed Ally first, making sure she took it before he finally looked up at them. "Yes?"

"Dude, you are way too good at this. Did you have a younger sibling or something?" Tucker asked, raising a tired brow. Wash shrugged a bit, looking down at Ally as she hiccuped and he set the bottle down.

"No, but I had-have, a niece," he answered. "Her name is Jessy." Tucker and Caboose nodded in understanding and watched as Wash stuffed the egg into his mouth whole, barely even chewed and swallowed with ease. At his teammates' stares, he chuckled. "Years of practice, you gotta learn how to eat fast when you've got missions coming in." Wash stood up. "Ally is going to hang out with the Reds today, I'll be back in a little bit. You two behave yourselves." They nodded.

"Bye Washingtub!" Caboose called as he left, and Wash heard Tucker laugh. Wash rolled his eyes at Caboose's mispronunciation and continued on to Red base to see the others. He was unsurprised to find Donut trying to stop a feud between Grif and Simmons while Sarge cleaned his shotgun in the corner. Ally looked around at them all curiously, wiggling around a bit in his arms. Wash cleared his throat and suddenly all went silent as they looked over at him.

"Gentlemen," he said, getting mumbled replies. Seeing the Oreo sitting in the middle of the table, undoubtedly what Simmons and Grif had been fighting over, Wash took two strides towards it, picked it up, and ate it whole. They all stared at him in surprise and horror at the action while Sarge looked mildly impressed. "Lovely morning, don't you think? Good to see you all as always." Grif's jaw stayed wide open as Wash looked around the room at them all, Donut giggling while Simmons and Sarge just kept staring at him, practically awestruck at what he had just done. "So, Donut, you wanted to play with Ally today?" Donut nodded eagerly. "Right then, here you go." Wash handed her over. "If you have any trouble, you know what channel I'm on."

"You got it, Wash! You have enough trouble as it is dealing with Tucker and Caboose, so I'm happy to take her off of your hands for a little bit! Speaking of which, you should probably go make sure they're not trying to kill each other." Wash nodded in agreement with Donut and waved, walking outside. There was a silence as Donut held Ally, who was staring at the door Wash had just walked out of. After a few moments they all burst into a loud laughter, with the exception of Grif, who was still in shock, and for Ally, who was looking frantically around at them in confusion. "That was great!"

"His face though! He looked so serious!" Simmons spoke through his laughter, leaning forward on the table. Donut nodded in agreement and Sarge shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think 'e'll fit in better than we gave 'im credit fer," Sarge commented. They all turned to Grif as he squeaked, staring at where the Oreo had been.

"He... He ate, my Oreo..." he said in amazement and a new fit of laughter filled Red base at Grif's extremely delayed reaction. Grif looked at them all and cracked a smile; it had been pretty funny after all, even if it had been his Oreo. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go take a nap." Grif stood up with a yawn and walked back towards his room. Simmons rolled his eyes.

"He has more under his bed, the glutton," he whispered and the other two snickered in response, smiling. "You gonna start making cupcakes or something, Donut?" Donut hummed thoughtfully, then shook his head. "No? Really?"

"She's only a baby, Simmons! I wanna save baking for when she's a little older, don't want her eating something she shouldn't, after all. No, I'm thinking arts and crafts today." Simmons and Sarge looked at each other a moment before turning back to Donut.

"But...what if she eats the craft stuff?" Simmons asked. Donut blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." Donut frowned a bit and looked down at Ally, who tilted her head curiously up at him. "Well, baking it is then! At least those things are actually eatable!" Simmons just shook his head and walked out of the base, gun in on hand and helmet in the other. "You wanna join us Sarge?" Sarge grunted and walked out. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Well, little lady, looks like it's just you and me!" Donut grinned and Ally squealed, smiling at his enthusiasm.

AΩ

"Hey, Donut, I'm here to pick Ally up," Wash said as he entered Red base, a smile forming over his face at the sight of Ally sitting in the middle of table full of what must have been a chocolate cake and Donut fast asleep on the floor. "Ok, then. Come here you." Wash picked Ally up, she giggled as he wiped her nose off. "Well, aren't you a mess?" Wash chuckled and looked over as Grif entered, looking half awake and very confused. "Yeah, don't ask."

"Was't go'n to," Grif mumbled as he rubbed his face. Wash shook his head and walked out, Ally wiggling around in his arms as he did. Wash let her squirm a little, a baby wanting to be active wasn't really a bad thing after all. Wash could hear the arguing over in Blue base yards away, it caught Ally's attention and she went still as she listened curiously. When they entered Wash raised a brow at the two sitting on the floor with a large piece of paper lying on the ground, a few paints and markers lying around.

"What's going on in here?" Wash asked as he sat down, Ally in his lap as she looked at the paints curiously. They both turned to Wash, sitting across from each other on either side of the paper.

"We're gonna paint! But Tucker wont let me borrow some of his markers!" Caboose pouted and Tucker glared. Wash rolled his eyes, smiling a bit but made it disappear before they saw it.

"Tucker, just let him use the markers, he won't break them," Wash told him. Caboose stuck his tongue out and Tucker growled. "Caboose, be nice." Caboose put it tongue back and grumbled, but picked up a marker. "Can Ally try?" Wash hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

"All right, but we have to make sure she doesn't put them in her mouth." Tucker and Caboose nodded in agreement and Wash helped Ally put some paint on her hands, then let her touch the paper. She squealed in delight when she sent the paint from her hands splattering everywhere, Tucker and Wash even joined in. "Tucker! You can't draw a dick on the paper!" Tucker snickered as Wash yanked the marker away from his hand.

"Hey, Wash?" Tucker said, getting the Freelancer to grunt. "You got something on your face." Wash looked up and instantly regretted it as Tucker's hand, covered in red paint, smacked him right in the face. Caboose went quiet and stared at Wash as Tucker burst into laughter, Ally tilting her head curiously at the sight. "Gotchya." Wash raised his clean hand and used it to wipe some of the paint off his face, glaring as Tucker grinned.

"Caboose," said Wash, eyes narrowing, "take Ally." Tucker's grin faded as Caboose hurriedly obeyed the command. "Come 'ere!" Caboose yelped and lept back as Wash tackled Tucker, knocking a pail of yellow paint over as he did. "You should know better than to attack a Freelancer, buddy-boy!" Tucker screeched as Wash took some of the dumped paint and shoved it onto his hair.

"My hair! You asshole!" Wash and Tucker rolled, neither noticing as they did so over the wet paint on their paper. Caboose stood up and backed up as they continued to knock the paints over and get it all over themselves, both starting to laugh as they shoved paint in each others faces, hair, clothes, and anywhere else they could. In the end both boys lay side by side, Wash on his stomach and Tucker on his back, laughing so loudly the Reds could hear it all the way across the canyon. "I think we have more paint on us than on the paper!" Wash nodded in agreement, laughing with a grin. "Hey! Caboose, look! He's smiling!" Caboose rushed over to look and grinned as he looked at Wash.

"YAY!" Both winced at the loud shout, looked at each other and then burst out laughing again. "You two should wash off, you're a mess."

"Yeah, I noticed," Tucker said as he stood up. He raised a hand to his hair. "Duuuuude! My hair!" Tucker looked mortified and Wash shook his head. "Ug, I hate you."

"Oh, shut up. You've needed that hair cut for weeks now anyway," Wash commented, getting a heated glare in his direction. "I'm going to wash off." Wash walked out of the base and out into the canyon, heading for the waterfall to get most of it off. Tucker sighed and stormed down the hall, mumbling different names under his breath as he did. Caboose stood there a moment in confusion, looking down at Alley when she cooed curiously. She looked back up at him, confused. Caboose shrugged.

"I don't know either."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Ok, question time!  
**

**I need ideas for Ally's first word, it will be one of the few 'firsts' chapters that I'll be doing and i want some ideas. It can be absolutely anything, so be creative!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
